


Heroes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A span in the lives of certain heroes during the First war in which a particular picture is taken.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Hello._

“Come on, come on, hurry!”� yelled Dorcas, beckoning Moody to come, waving her hand airily. “Mad-Eye, you won’t have enough time!”�

Her yelling was drowned by all the noise in the room: people were laughing, talking, shouting: in short, the headquarters were complete pandemonium.

Marlene McKinnon played with her thick dark hair, straightening it to make it glossier whilst Benji Fenwick mocked her behind her back when she didn’t see him, causing Hestia Jones to supress her fit of giggles, her cheeks pinker than usual. On their left, Lily Evans, James Potter and Remus Lupin tried unsuccesfully to make their way to the front so they could appear in the picture, although Sirius Black, unable to hide a broad grin, pushed them aside, complaining petulantly that they were taking all of his space. Alice Smidgeon chuckled at the sight of this while she told anyone who was willing to hear about her imminent engagement to Frank, and what a beautiful ceremony they would have, one to which all of them would be invited, of course. Caradorc Dearborn pleasantly held Emmeline Vance’s hand, who looked away when she caught him staring at her, a faint smile on her lips. Gideon Prewett snatched Elphias Doge’s ludicrous hat from his head, causing him to turn around with the lousiest attempt to be serious trying to get his hat back. Minerva McGonagall was trying to convince pudgy Peter Pettigrew to lean further in or he wouldn’t fit in the picture otherwise. Impossible not to recognise stood Rubeus Hagrid, his arms stretched around the two different Dumbledores, Albus on his right, looking downright pleased, and Aberforth, shifting uncomfortably under the half giant’s enormous arm.

“Come _on_ , Mad-Eye!”�

With one last hurried glance at the camera, Moody jogged and stood in the middle of all of them, waiting for the automatic flash. Somehow, the whole lot of them stopped moving and fidgeting, looked at the camera and smiled — the first smile that showed happiness in a long time. One moment, one happy moment. There was nothing to worry about, not at the moment.

_Click._

They cheered, knowing that this buoyancy wouldn’t last much longer, and therefore enjoying it as much as possible, absorbing every moment. They were together now.

_Goodbye.  
_


End file.
